


The Bottle Game

by CherryColaForCB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunk Toni, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Cheryl, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, Toni in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: Cheryl tries her best to suppress the wrong feelings for Toni. And what about Toni? Nah, she's not even trying.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	The Bottle Game

**Author's Note:**

> One more drabble before I finish the main story I'm working on. Sorry for my bad English (sorry not sorry) Enjoy:)

Cheryl sat to one side, slowly sipping a drink made by some hired bartender, and watching her classmates gather in a circle for a bottle game. Blossom didn't participate, saying she didn't want to ruin her makeup, but in truth she just didn't want to play with the serpents. You never know what she'd get from them if they kissed. Especially since Lodge had made it a rule to kiss everyone, regardless of gender, so it was that only the hostess, Kevin, Betty, the boy from the South, and Toni Topaz, whom Cheryl knew from the cheerleading squad but secretly hated, were left in the game.

She watched as Veronica, tipsy, sat next to the pink-haired girl, chattering sweetly in her ear. They looked like real friends, but Veronica was her friend, not some Southside scum's friend. Deep down, she knew she didn't give a damn about Ronnie, but it was still a terrible picture, especially when Ronnie screamed, pulling Cheryl out of her thoughts.

“My turn.” The girl leaned forward, watching the turn of the empty liquor bottle they had shared. “Antoinette, would you do me the honor?”

Lodge smiled radiantly, not even waiting for Topaz to respond, pulling her into a kiss.

Cheryl was watching, thinking she could easily burn a hole in the brunette's back, when Toni opened her eyes abruptly and saw that they were being watched. Cheryl immediately looked away, pretending to look at something on the wall behind them. Toni grunted, deepening the kiss as Keller whistled and Betty protested.

“Ronnie.” Her friend tugged at her arm, trying to distract her from the pink-haired one. “Archie could be back any second.”

Blossom watched the scene for a second longer, which would be a nightmare for at least a week, and decided to go to fill her glass. She rose from her armchair, heading straight for the door, unaware that the girls had finally broken the kiss, and one of them excused herself and leaved the game.

Cheryl went downstairs, trying to get Toni's mischievous gaze out of her head. She simply blamed alcohol for this interest, having overdone it, she always wanted to experiment. The girl went to the bar, asking the bartender to fill the same drink. It was strangely that Veronica threw such a huge party, and invited only a couple of dozen people. It could have been less expensive, but Cheryl knew how money could turn the head. Not that she knew that feeling now, after her mother had closed her trust fund.

Blossom sipped the liquid, feeling someone pull her away from the bar. A pink flash flashed before her eyes before she saw Toni Topaz in front of her.

“Where did you go, princess?” Toni grinned, brazenly taking the glass from Cheryl's fingers and taking a few sips of the scalding liquid.

“None of your business, tramp. And now you owe me a drink.” Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest, watching Toni drinks the rest of her drink.

“Did you enjoy watching us? You could have joined us.” Toni smiled as she put her empty glass down on the nearest table.

“What? Get herpes from you? I don't know what Veronica thinks about.” Blossom suddenly realized that she needed more alcohol. She hadn't had one full drink, so she wanted to relax a little and forget herself so she wouldn't have to imagine how Toni riding her friend the next time to kiss her deeper. The thought made her stomach clench and she wanted to clear it.

“Are you sure that's the reason you didn't play? Not because of you were afraid to kiss me out of turn?”

Blossom was taken aback, opening and closing her mouth like a fish in water.

“I'm leaving, Topaz. How can you have the nerve to talk such nonsense?”

Cheryl spun around to hide the blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to kiss that tramp, not once in her life. No! And no again!

But Toni was not far behind, following Cheryl out of the apartment, and then walking down the stairs. It was odd that Cheryl hadn't chosen the elevator, probably because she was afraid of being confined with Toni.

“Gosh, how can you run so fast in those heels?” Toni hurried to catch up with Cheryl. She was a little breathless from the alcohol, but she was still laughing. “Cher, wait. You can't run away from me, it just proves I was right.”

Cheryl suddenly stopped, so Toni smacked into her back, and she had to hug the girl's waist, so as not to fall back on.

“I. Don't. Wanted. To. Kiss. You.” Cheryl spun around, forcing Toni to step back. “If you and Ronnie decide to show a porn scene, that's your right. Don't get me involved.”

In some ways, Toni was right, Cheryl just didn't dare kiss girls at parties. Not necessarily with Toni, even before she met her. Blossom tried to suppress all the feelings for her sex that flared up every now and then to her friends, but kissing could ruin everything.

“Are you jealous? Are you jealous of me or Veronica?” Toni frowned, as if weighing her options in her head. “Nothing to think about. You're crazy about me, Blossom.”

Cheryl snorted, turning away from the drunken girl. Blossom was funny, with one hand, after all Toni always was such serious, stubborn and aggressive with her in school. And now? She was a small drunk child, and her words touched girl into the heart.

“I want to walk.” Toni took a few steps forward, grabbing Cheryl's hand and twisting their fingers. “Can we take a walk and look at the stars?”

Toni made the sweetest face she could and stuck out her lower lip, looking straight into Blossom's eyes and whispering, "please".

“How drunk are you from one to ten?” Cheryl began to get used to the feel of her warm hand in hers, weighing the pros and cons in her head.

“Two circles joined together. Uh… That's eight, isn't it?” Cheryl laughed, deciding that their path would be to Pop's. It wasn't far from Pembrooke, and from there she could call a taxi and get Toni out of her way. 

“Yes, it is.” The girls walked side by side, or, Cheryl led the Topaz, until she lifted her chin up, watching the stars.

“They're so beautiful every time I see them. Can they ever be ugly?”

Blossom shook her head. She never hung out with drunken teenagers, only dodged guys at parties, but to walk with such a person around the city… When was the last time she went out with anyone? 

“They are always very beautiful.”

“Yep. Just like you.” Toni smiled, apparently to herself. Cheryl wanted to ask again, but Toni didn't seem to understand what she was saying. “Why do you hate Southside so much? We didn't do anything wrong.”

Blossom saw the diner sign from a distance. They had another five minutes to go, so she would still have to answer the question.

“Because of my brother, obvi. F. P. helped cover up his murder, and it's not something I can just forget.” 

Cheryl felt Toni's thumb stroke her knuckles, which was comforting.

“Do you know that your father threatened Jughead's life, right?” Blossom nodded reluctantly. She'd thought she could feed that lie to a drunken Toni, but Toni was shrewd.

“It's still all about J.J.” 

“Hey, tell me, Cher, please. I don't remember anything by morning anyway.” Toni turned serious when she heard the sadness in the redhead's voice.

“Just why did he do it? He knew that dealing drugs was dangerous. Apparently that's how my father found out about his plans, so he killed him. But Jason could just ask me for money, I could withdraw from my trust as much as I wanted without tracking. I would have helped in any way I could, and he would have been alive and happy. But instead he chose to ask the serpents for help. It's just not fair, Toni.”

“Does it make you angry that he came to us instead of you? Cher, he just didn't want to put you in danger.”

"I know, Toni. Somewhere in my heart I understand, but it is easier for me to hate you as the dregs of society than to admit that I am the very dreg to which even my own brother would not go for help.”

“Don't say that because it's bullshit.”

Toni frowned as they approached the diner.

“What are we doing here? Is this a date?” Topaz immediately grinned, pulling the door open to let Cheryl in.

“We'll have cocktails, you'll sober up a little, and I'll put you in a cab.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni as she headed to the counter to order a couple of milkshakes for herself and her new "friend."

“Hello, Mr. Tate.”

“Hello, Cheryl.” The man smiled good-naturedly, glancing at Toni, who was peering under the couch she'd chosen and laughing. “She finally decided to ask you out?”

Blossom was taken aback, not knowing what to say to the man, or what he meant.

“Excuse me?”

“Toni? She finally decided to ask you out?”

“I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr. Tate.” Blossom blushed, at the same time afraid that the man would suspect something about her. “Toni's not feeling well, so I decided to help her get home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just remembered… Well, it doesn't matter. The cherry one and the chocolate one, right?”

Blossom nodded, but she didn't want to let man go without the new information. 

“Remembered what?”

“Well, how can I tell you? Do you remember the constant cocktails on the house lately?” Blossom nodded, not quite understanding how the generosity of the owner of Pop's could be associated with Topaz. “We don't have that service, Cheryl. Toni paid for every cocktail, asking me to get you a drink. She is very sweet, but shy girl, what can't be said for her, seeing her affiliation with the gang.”

The man put the drinks in front of the girl, but she stood and thought about her own. How could she not notice that Toni liked her?

-

Cheryl handed the taxi driver a couple of extra bills for not being afraid to come to Southside at night, and drove them all the way to Toni's trailer. The girl had mumbled the address in a state of near insanity, so Cheryl just hoped they'd come to the right address and not knocking on someone else's trailer.

Blossom helped the half-asleep girl out of the car, putting her arm around her waist and leading her to the door. She tried to knock when Toni began to moan.

“I live alone.” She grumbled as she snuggled closer to Cheryl and struggled to stay awake. “The keys are in my back pocket, if you're not afraid to touch my booty.”

Topaz was flirting, but she didn't seem to realize it, because a second later her head was pressed against the tall girl's shoulder. Blossom swore under her breath as she fumbled in Toni's pockets, thanking God she wouldn't remember and wouldn't tease her. But honestly, her ass was great.

The redhead dragged Topaz to the door, trying to balance the fact that she had to hold the girl and open the door. It was dark inside, so Cheryl went in very carefully, trying not to stumble and, God forbid, fall anywhere with such a fragile burden in her hands. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the switch and turned on the light, which made Antoinette close her eyes and press against the curve of her neck, wrapping her arm around her waist.

Cheryl took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, and led Toni straight down the hall. There weren't many rooms in the trailer, so she easily found the one with the bed.  
Blossom escorted Toni to the double bed, pulling off her leather jacket as she did so. She sat the pink-haired girl on the bed to take off her boots and then threw her legs over the bed, forcing her to lie down.

“If I'll tell that the Queen of school cared for me and put to bed, no one will believe me.” Toni whispered with her eyes closed, her hand groping over the surface of the bed. “You're not going to bed?"

“Why would I do that? I wasn't going to stay.” 

Cheryl looked around, noticing the many different photographs covering the walls of the room. Something caught her attention, and she walked over to the table, looking closely at the family photo stand. There were a lot of pictures of Toni and her grandfather, a lot of photos of the guys she was friends with, but there was also a special photo.

Blossom smiled sincerely as she ran her fingers over the "Beauty" inscription, which was written in Topaz's smooth handwriting right on Cheryl Blossom's post-match photo. She remembered that Toni had been a photographer for the blue and gold at the time and had asked Cheryl to pose for an article. She couldn't even think that Toni will retain this for herself, the more, hang it down in such a meaningful place for her. Did the diner owner notice more than she did?

“Can you stay with me? I don't want to drown when I'm sick.” Toni propped herself up on her elbows, watching where Blossom had gone. “God, I'm glad I will not remember anything tomorrow. It's a shame.” Toni groaned, falling onto the bed and covering her face with her hands.

“How long have you been in love with me?” Cheryl went all in because she was so curious. Her mother had always told her that no one would ever love such a spoiled girl. But here this girl is in front of her: brave, beautiful, in love with her.

“You got a crush on me, Blossom, not me.”

“If you confess, I'll stay.” Cheryl really wanted this. Just lie next to her, maybe talk about something until she falls asleep.

“About two months, I guess. You hooked me back at the race, making me find out who you are.”

Cheryl took off her heels as she made her way into the hallway to turn off the lights. She wanted to keep her promise. She went back into the room, turning off the light and moving around the bed to lie on the other side.

“You're not going to make fun of me, are you? Or will you tell the whole school?” Toni sounded defeated and sad.

Blossom would never have told such a secret, especially since she suddenly wanted to believe that Toni was not deceiving her. She was too attractive, and Blossom had thought of her many times before. It all seemed like a dream.

“I'll think about it.”

“Of course, you'll think about it, the Queen Bee.” Toni growled, turning her back on Cheryl. “Will you hold me, or will I wait all night?”

Blossom giggled, ignoring all the inhibitions. No one could see them now. She moved closer, slipping her arm around Toni's waist and pressing against her.

“Good night. I hope you didn't spend too much on cocktails.”

“Good night.” Toni yawned sweetly. “And I only worked six extra shifts at the White Wyrm.”

“And was it worth it?” It was an advantage that Cheryl was taller. She rested her chin lightly on the back of the pink-haired girl's head.

“You'll always be worth it.”


End file.
